Le passé finit toujours par ressurgir, même chez les DiNozzo
by DiNozzoGirl
Summary: Tout le monde a un passé sombre qu'on aurai préféré effacer, même Tony.. Et quand celui-ci refait surface, l'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo aurait préféré ne jamais être né. C'est ma première fiction, alors soyez sympa s'il vous plait.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

C'était un vendredi soir, il était 22 heures 30, ils venaient de résoudre une enquête sur laquelle ils avaient travaillé plusieurs semaines sans relâche. McGee était rentré chez lui depuis une vingtaine de minutes, lui et Ziva finissaient de taper leurs rapports, sous l'oeil méfiant de Gibbs. Au moment de rentrer chez lui, il avait proposé à Ziva d'aller prendre un verre mais celle-ci refusa car "elle avait du sommeil à rattraper". Elle était différente depuis quelques jours, il s'en rendait bien compte. Il décida que, dès qu'il la reverrait, il lui demanderait quelques explications. C'est alors qu'il entendit du bruit derrière lui.

"Zee Vaaahh!" s'exclama-t-il en se retournant. Mais ce n'était pas Ziva en face de lui, c'était … C'était impossible!

Il se réveilla. Enfin ! Il avait le front couvert de sueur. Son épaule droite le lançait et il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il fallait qu'il prévienne son patron qu'il aurait du retard. Il tenta de trouver son portable en tâtant tout autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que son poignet était retenu par un objet très résistant. Tout en s'habituant à l'obscurité, il scruta difficilement l'objet qu'il désigna comme étant des menottes.

Il regarda l'endroit où il était et ne vit qu'une seule porte, à l'opposé de la pièce. Impossible de l'atteindre tout en étant attaché, il devait donc abandonner l'idée de fuir. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix, _cette_ voix, qu'il connaissait tant et qu'il avait en vain essayé d'oublier.

« Comment va-t-il ?

- De légères contusions à l'épaule, le somnifère a eu un très bon effet sur lui, on a préféré ne pas trop l'abîmer, pour que vous puissiez le faire vous-même.

- Je dois vous l'accorder, il ne restera pas indemne très longtemps, et il va me dire très vite ce que je veux savoir ! »

Sur ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune femme brune d'une trentaine d'années, un peu moins belle que Ziva, mais belle quand même.

_Elle n'a vraiment pas changé, _songea Tony_, à part peut-être que sa détermination pour les voir souffrir sa famille et lui a augmenté._

Un frisson le parcourut quand il entendit à nouveau sa voix.

« Alors Antonio, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? »


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une vieille connaissance

**Chapitre 1 : Une vieille connaissance**

_" Alors Antonio, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? "_

Tout en disant ces mots, elle s'était rapprochée du bel italien et lui avait offert son poing dans la mâchoire. Ce dernier se contenta de crisper les dents pour ne pas montrer sa douleur. Il ne put tout de même retenir un sursaut de surprise et de peur lorsqu'elle sortit de sa veste un 9mm qu'elle pointa sur sa jambe.

"Alors, tu vas répondre à mes questions? Quoique je ne sais pas pourquoi je te le demande, car c'est un ordre, tu n'as pas le choix, tu vas répondre à mes questions!

Elle se rapprocha de lui, en attendant sa réponse qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Je ne vais répondre à aucune de vos questions, et puis pourquoi suis-je là exactement?

Elle était maintenant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle chuchota dans son oreille :

-Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions, car, vois-tu, tu n'es pas vraiment en position de force

Tout en prononçant ces mots, elle s'était éloignée et le braquait à nouveau de son arme.

-Alors, pour commencer, une question simple. Qu'est-il arrivé à Jack après mon départ d'Italie?

Il la regarda, ne sachant résolument quoi répondre. Le seul mot qui put sortir de sa bouche fut un prénom, juste un prénom, qui eut pour conséquence de faire frissonner la jeune femme.

-Amy…

La jeune femme le regarda avec un regard plus terrifiant que celui de Gibbs.

-Amy est morte, tu as devant toi la jeune et séduisante Marta Tyler.

En entendant ce nom, Tony ne put s'empêcher de sortir une remarque tout à fait déplacée dans un moment pareil.

-On dirait un nom tiré tout droit de Doctor Who, mais je doit admettre que ça te va assez bien.. Pourquoi as-tu changé de nom?

-C'est vrai, je suis fan, et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change? Bien, ne change pas de sujet, que lui est-il arrivé?

-Je.. bafouilla-t-il, je ne peux pas te répondre..

-Tu préfères te prendre une balle que répondre à une simple question?

-Je… Oui, murmura-t-il.

-Très bien, c'est ton choix, mais de toute façon j'ai tout le temps qu'il me faut pour te faire répondre à mes questions.

Sur ces mots, elle pointa son arme sur le genou de Tony et tira.

A très bientôt pour un prochain chapitre. Review please :)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Souffrir ou mourir

**Chapitre 2 : Souffrir ou mourir**

_Sur ces mots, elle pointa son arme sur le genou de Tony et tira._

Ce fut comme si on lui avait enfoncé un poignard dans la jambe. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal durant toute sa vie. Il s'était déjà fait tirer dessus, mais jamais d'aussi près. La douleur était telle qu'il ne put résister et s'évanouit.

Il fut réveillé par une porte qui claquait au loin. Il ne savait plus où il était. Il se rappelait peu à peu

"Noir, menotte, Amy, Balle… Réfléchit Tony, allé réfléchit! L'homme, il… il m'a porté jusqu'ici!"

Il avait été déplacé. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Il observa la nouvelle pièce qui s'offrait à lui. Les murs était blanc, comme dans les hôpitaux qu'il déteste tant. Un blanc qui pénétrait dans votre cerveau et qui vous faisait oublier tout ce à quoi vous teniez.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par des bruits de pas qui se rapprochait de lui. Soudain, une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là, s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Amy. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui et lui intima l'ordre de se mettre à genou. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et obéit.

"Alors, tu es décidé à me dire la vérité maintenant, ou tu veux encore goûter à une de mes spécialités?

Elle le tira par la tête tellement fort qu'il était sur qu'elle lui en avait arraché une partie. Quand elle la relâcha, il s'écroula et rencontra violemment le sol. Son arcade droite saignait à présent.

-Jack, il...Il m'a dit que tu été morte, mais je n'ai pas voulut le croire. Toi, être morte, c'était impossible. Je n'aurai pas pu le supporter. Alors il m'a montré une photo de toi. Tu semblais tellement …Morte! C'était ma faute, mais aussi la sienne. Il m'a accusé de t'avoir obligé à faire tout ce que tu avais fait, et il m'a plaqué violemment contre le mur. Ce n'était pas ma faute! Je me suis défendu, je sais que n'aurai pas du, mais c'était sa faute, Tout était sa faute!

Elle avait écouté son récit comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Tu, tu n'as pas… tu n'as pas pu faire ça.. Tony dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça!

Il la regarda, il ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne pouvait pas répondre.

-Tony, tu.. t'es un connard, t'avais pas le droit de faire ça!

Elle criait à présent.

-Mais ce n'était pas ma faute, il m'a fait croire que tu étais morte, comment crois-tu que j'allais réagir. Tu aurai préféré que je lui dise : Oh, c'est pas grave, je ferai sans, de toute façon elle n'était pas importante pour moi, elle faisait n'importe quoi, elle n'était pas entr…"

Il fut coupé dans son discours par un coup de poing dans son ventre. Amy pleurait à présent.

-Tu ne devais pas faire ça, on avait un marché tous les deux, on devait lui donner les armes, récupérer l'argent et repartir..Mais toi tu as préféré tout gâcher!

-Sans toi, tu crois vraiment que j'aurai continué à jouer les bandits?

-Tu aurai pu vérifié au moins! Je pensais que après toutes ces années passées ensemble, tu me connaissais assez bien pour savoir que je ne suis pas du genre à me faire tuer facilement!

-Tu préfèrerais que je sois à sa place, c'est sa?

-Oh non. Je ne vais pas te tuer, du moins pas tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas!

Tout en disant ces mots, elle lui avait enfoncé un couteau dans son bras. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce, en laissant Tony se vider de son sang petit à petit.

Il regardait le couteau, ne sachant pas quoi faire. S'il le retirait, la douleur serait moins présente mais il mourrait très vite en perdant trop de sang. S'il le laissait, il ne resterai pas longtemps très lucide avec cette douleur. Il opta pour la deuxième option, il préférait souffrir que mourir.

Soudain, un bruit strident retentit. On dirait un bulldozer, songea Tony. Il regretta tout de suite sa pensée. Il avait souvent raison, mais là, il aurait tout donné pour avoir tord. C'est alors que le mur en face de lui s'effondra.

* * *

Alors, comment vous trouvez? Je me suis un peu embrouiller, mais j'espère que sa vous plaira :)


	4. Chapitre 3 : Découvertes

Un jour, je me déciderais à poster à des heures potables. Je sais que ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas avancé cette fiction par manque d'inspiration, mais elle m'ait miraculeusement revenu aujourd'hui à 3hOO du mat', donc je me suis décidé à écrire et poster la suite. Je pense que ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, et cette fois-ci, nous revenons au NCIS. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Découvertes_

**24 heures plus tôt**  
**QG du NCIS**

Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit, signalant l'arrivée d'un nouvel agent dans l'open space en ce début de semaine.  
-Bonjour patron, salua McGee en s'approchant de son bureau.  
-Bonjour McGee, répondit Gibbs paraissant assez préoccupé.  
-Vous avez besoin d'aide, demanda l'agent.  
-Non McGee, descendez plutôt voir Abby au lieu de me déconcentrer.

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

-Shalom Gibbs, s'exclama Ziva en rentrant dans l'open space. McGee n'est pas encore arrivé?  
-Shalom Ziva, répondit Gibbs qui paraissait assez nerveux. McGee est descendu voir Abby au labo. Vous devriez peut-être y aller aussi.  
Ziva ne se fit pas prier et repartit direction l'ascenseur.

* * *

_1 heure plus tard_  
Les agent étaient retourné à leur bureau après être allé voir une Abby hystérique qui avait fait un horrible cauchemar en rapport avec des autopsies. Autant dire que cette journée, à peine commencé, était déjà éprouvante.  
La voix de Gibbs résonna soudain dans l'open space.  
-Où est DiNozzo?  
-Euh, il..il n'est pas.. balbutia McGee qui fut aussitôt coupé par l'israélienne.  
-Il n'est pas encore arrivé, ce qui est étonnant, même venant de lui. Il n'a pas répondu aux appels que je lui ai passés.  
-McGee, vous pistez son téléphone. Ziva, trouvez moi où il a passé les dernières quarante-huit heures, ordonna Gibbs.  
Devant le manque de réaction de ses agents, il trouva bon de les rappeler à l'ordre.  
-Tout de suite, aboya-t-il, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter McGee et Ziva qui n'attendirent pas plus pour se mettre au travail.

* * *

-McGee, Ziva, du nouveau, demanda Gibbs.  
-Patron, commença McGee, son téléphone est éteint et n'a pas été utilisé depuis quarante-huit heures. Impossible de le pister. Le dernier appel qu'il a reçu provient de vous, patron.  
Voyant le regard de son patron, l'informaticien décida de ne pas approfondir sur ce sujet.  
-Ziva, appela Gibbs.  
Cette dernière reprit soudainement contact avec la réalité.  
-On ne le voit sur aucune vidéo sortir du Navy Yard, ni nul part ailleurs du Week-End, ce qui me fait penser qu'il c'est passé quelque chose ici, patron.  
Ce dernier acquiesça est décida qu'il était temps de leur expliquer.  
-Tony m'avait donné rendez-vous samedi au cinéma, et il n'est jamais venu. Et ce n'est pas le genre à Tony de louper un nouveau film.  
-Attendez patron, j'ai quelque chose, s'exclama McGee en tapant à toute allure sur son clavier. Regardez, c'est lui, sur la vidéo du parking de l'agence!  
-Qui est la personne derrière lui, demanda aussitôt Ziva.  
-Je lance la reconnaissance faciale, répondit McGee, et… elle n'est pas répertorié dans nos bases de données.  
-Pourquoi elle s'approche de Tony, interrogea Ziva en regardant de nouveau la vidéo.  
-On dirait qu'elle veut… ce qu'il vu empêcha McGee de finir sa phrase tel son étonnement était immense.  
-Elle a… essaya Ziva sans parvenir non plus à s'exprimer.  
-McGee, regardez si vous pouvez retrouver la voiture. Ziva, allez aider Abby.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle sorti de l'ascenseur, elle sentit directement que quelque chose n'allait pas. La musique d'Abby était éteinte, se qui commença à inquiéter Ziva. Aussi, elle ne vit pas Abby assise à son ordinateur, ce qui acheva de l'inquiéter. Elle se précipita dans la deuxième partie du laboratoire pour y trouver une Abby en pleur repliée dans un coin. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle, puis l'aida à se relever. Elle accepta ensuite l'étreinte d'Abby. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, avant qu'Abby ne se mette à parler.  
-Vous…allez…le…retrouver, essaya-t-elle de dire le plus compréhensible possible, chaque mot entrecoupé de sanglot.  
-Oui Abby, je te le promets, répondit l'israélienne, sentant les larmes monter aussi en elle.  
-C'est vrai, questionna la concerné en resserrant son étreinte. Tu me le promets?  
-Oui Abby, acquiesca calmement Ziva, en relâchant doucement Abby. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin que tu m'aide.  
-D'accord, dit Abby en essuyant ses larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut, demanda-t-elle en ayant pratiquement retrouver son calme habituel.  
-J'ai besoin que tu me trouve qui est cette femme, expliqua Ziva tout en lui tendant la photo du parking.  
-D'accord, accepta Abby, en retournant dans l'autre pièce de son labo, la photo dans une main, plus déterminé que jamais à retrouver Tony.

* * *

-Abby a quelque chose, dit Ziva en sortant de l'ascenseur, suivit de près par Abby.  
-J'ai trouvé la femme que vous recherchez, commença Abby. Elle s'appelle Marta Tyler et est censé être enseignante dans une école primaire de Washington.  
-Censé être, répéta Gibbs, impatient et inquiet d'entendre la suite.  
-L'école dans laquelle elle enseigne n'existe pas, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de me plonger dans son passé. Tout est inventé. Ses études, ses amis, toute sa vie, ce n'est que des mensonges. J'ai pu retrouver sa trace avant les années 1990, mais je l'ai perdu après. Elle s'appelle en réalité Amy Stilgton, elle vivait en Italie, et apparemment, c'est une grande trafiquante d'arme.  
-Des liens avec Tony, questionna Gibbs, appréhendant déjà la réponse.  
-Ils vivaient dans la même ville, et sont allés dans la même université. Cependant, il y a un nom qui revient souvent, un certain Jack Bauer. Lui aussi était un trafiquant d'arme, mais aussi un trafiquant d'organe.  
-Était, répéta Gibbs.  
-Oui, il est mort en 1990.  
-L'année où Stington a disparu de la surface de la terre, résuma Gibbs. Bon travail Abby. On a retrouvé son assassin, questionna Gibbs, cette fois s'adressant à McGee.  
L'intéressé pianota quelques secondes sur son clavier, avant de commencer à lire.  
-À l'époque, ils avaient un suspect, mais par manque de preuve, il n'a jamais été arrêté.  
-Qui ça, demanda Gibbs, énervé par le temps que prenait McGee à répondre. McGee, s'écria-t-il, après de longues secondes d'attentes.  
-Patron, c'est… c'était Tony, explique un McGee blanc comme linge.

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Vous vous attendez à quoi pour la suite? Vous m'avez pardonné mon absence? Pas trop d'AIPM? En plus je suis gentil, j'ai même pas fait de TBC dans ce chapitre!

Review please?


	5. Chapitre 4 : La Vérité

**Chapitre 4 : La Vérité**

Salut tout le monde, je poste *enfin* le nouveau chapitre de cette fic, mais vous savez ce que c'est : Pendant les vacances, on n'a pas le temps, et pendant les cours, bah pas trop non plus quoi.. ^^

Merci pour vos reviews Sacha et DoctorLoveRose, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir =)

En passant, petit message pour Emma : Minuit, c'est déjà mieux que 3h ^^

Bon, et bah, bonne lecture =D

* * *

-McGee, trouvez moi toutes les informations sur cette enquête. Ziva, recherchez tout les endroits vides, éloignés de la ville et grand, dit Gibbs en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.  
Quand il pénétra dans le labo d'Abby, Gibbs fut surpris de ne pas entendre de musique.  
-Abby, qu'est-ce que tu as?  
-Sur Amy Stilgton ou sur Martha Tyler?  
-Les deux.  
-Amy a réellement disparu de la surface de la terre Gibbs. Elle n'est plus nulle part, comme si elle était morte, expliqua Abby.  
-Et l'autre?  
-J'ai fouillé ses relevés bancaires de ses cinq derniers mois. Vêtements, nourriture, bijoux, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal…  
-Mais…?  
-Comment tu sais qu'il y a un mais?  
-Il y a toujours un mais.  
-Il y a une semaine, elle a acheté un hangar dans le sud de la ville. Je t'ai envoyé l'adresse sur ton portable.  
-Merci Abs, répondit Gibbs, puis il sortit de son labo.  
Arrivé à l'open space, il lança un "prenez vos affaires" ne laissant pas place à la discussion.  
Ils partirent dans une voiture de l'agence, où Gibbs décida de conduire. Le trajet se passa en silence, jusqu'à ce que Ziva demande:  
-Vous pensez qu'on va le retrouver…Enfin, je veux dire, vivant?  
De longues secondes passèrent, chacun réfléchissant à cette phrase.  
-Oui! répondit finalement mais calmement Gibbs, essayant de se convaincre lui-même. Et quand on l'aura retrouvé, on fera la peau à cette Amy! continua Gibbs, cette fois-ci plein de rage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés devant l'entrepôt, qui, ils ne rêvaient pas, était entrain de s'effondrer!  
Personne n'osa dire un mot pendant plusieurs secondes, le temps d'encaisser ceci.  
-McGee vous passez par la droite, David par devant! Je passe par derrière! ordonna Gibbs qui s'éloignait déjà en courant, suivit de près par ses agents.

**POV TONY**  
Il vit à nouveau le noir obscurcir sa vision, mais se força malgré ça à garder les yeux ouverts, pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas.  
Il entendit à nouveau son patron l'appeler, mais n'eut pas la force de répondre. Il essaya de faire du bruit tant bien que mal, voulant attirer l'attention sur lui.  
Il s'aperçut qu'il y avait du bruit derrière lui, et se força du mieux qu'il put à se retourner, chose qu'il regretta amèrement quand sa jambe blessée rencontra violemment le sol.  
Il n'y prêta cependant pas attention quand il se rendit compte de qui était la personne en face de lui.  
-Amy! murmura-t-il le plus fort qu'il pu.  
-Tony! répondit-elle sur le même ton. Tu crois que tu vas allé où, hein? Tu crois que ton équipe va te sauver? Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça! Tu as détruit ma vie! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça! s'écria-t-elle, en attirant l'attention du NCIS sur elle.  
-Je..je t'ai menti! Ce.. Je ne l'ai pas tué! On m'a menacé de dire la vérité mais.. Tu dois savoir! avoua Tony, s'attirant un regard d'incompréhension de la part d'Amy.  
-Que…Comment ça? demanda-t-elle finalement, après quelques secondes de réflexion.  
-Jack, il.. Il avait des problème avec son père.. Et un jour, pendant que je regardais la télé, j'ai… J'ai entendu des cris venant de l'étage, al… alors je suis monté, et je l'ai vu étendit parterre, en sang. Je..J'ai observé la scène pendant un certain, regardant tout à tour le corps de Jack et son … son père. Et j'ai compris. Il m'a menacé de tout raconter, et m'as dit que si un jour j'en parlais à quelqu'un, il me retrouverait et me ferait payer! expliqua Tony, les larmes aux yeux, de tristesse et de douleurs, car oui, ce discours lui avait coupé la respiration qu'il peinait à retrouver maintenant.  
-C'est .. c'est vrai? insista Amy, qui eu pour toute réponse le regard de Tony, plus triste que jamais.  
-Oui… répondit-il finalement.  
Amy le regarda quelques instants, puis sortit un glock qu'elle pointa sur Tony.  
-Même si c'est vrai, tu aurais dû me le dire! s'énerva-t-elle soudainement, laissant toute sa compassion de côté. Il est quand même mort, et par ta faute! s'exclama-t-elle en se rapprochant doucement de lui.  
Elle pointa son arme sur son coeur, et deux détonations retentirent au même moment.  
Il sentit la balle le traversé au niveau du poumon. Au même moment, il vit Amy s'effondrer à ses côtés, sans vie.  
-Tony, s'exclama une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.  
-Tu..T'arrive un peu tard, patron! murmura Tony, à bout de souffle.  
Il commença à fermer les yeux, sous le regard apeuré de ses coéquipiers.  
-Tony, regarde moi! ordonna Gibbs.  
Il ne put obtenir qu'un regard. Un regard qui dura une demie-seconde, puis Tony ferma les yeux, cette fois-ci étant bel et bien évanouit.

* * *

Eh, une p'tite (looooongue) review please? =D


End file.
